Don and Jess: Risk
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So things are going well with Jess and Don. They're happy and their friends are happy for them. So what happens when Jess gets held at gun point while questioning the subway driver? FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok are people really crazy enough to ride on the top of subway cars? Cause you have to have something seriously wrong with you to do that. Anyway here is the next story. So things are going well with Jess and Don. They're happy and their friends are happy for them. So what happens when Jess gets held at gun point while questioning the subway driver? I know it doesn't actually happen but I'm tweaking a few things to make it work. Don won't be there but he does find out. Question is; will it be from Jess herself or Mac? Have fun.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? It makes me depressed to think about it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess stood perfectly still as the conductor, White, held her back against his chest with a gun pressed against her temple. Mac had his gun out, not sure where to point it for fear of hitting Jess.

"Just let her go." Mac said, holding out his free hand in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

Jess tried not to wince as White pressed the gun closer to her head.

"You don't understand. Those brats had no respect. For anyone." White said.

Mac took a step forward. "No I do get it. They didn't respect you so you had to teach them some."

White nodded. "Yeah. The first one got away but the second was too drunk to run. It didn't take much."

Mac nodded. "I know. I saw. But you don't need to hurt Detective Angell. Just let her go and we can work this out."

White shook his head and took a step back. "No, I don't think so. She is the only way I'm getting out of here alive."

Mac gave a quick head shake of his own. "Not really. We are more likely to shot if you're holding another cop hostage. If you let her go then you'll be taken out in cuffs but alive and well." Mac lowered his gun. "I promise no one will hurt you."

White looked around and saw the other officers lowering their weapons as well, following Mac's example. Jess felt White's hold on her loosen as he lowered his gun as well. White let her go and was grabbed by two officers and placed in cuffs. Mac walked over to Jess and placed a hand on her upper arm.

"You ok?" he asked.

Jess took a deep breath. "Um not sure. Give me a few minutes." she looked around. "Did anyone call this out?" She knew if a call went out that Don would know and be there in a matter of minutes.

Mac nodded. "Yeah just after he grabbed you I heard one of the unis place the call." he read the look on Jess' face and smiled. "Don's probably outside. Once you're checked over you can go look for him."

Jess smiled her thanks to Mac and let the EMTs check her out. Once done, she made her way to the surface and found Don waiting. Well pacing with Danny standing near by.

"You're going to cause a new pot hole if you don't cut it out." she heard Danny say.

Danny sighed as Don glared at him then looked over at the subway entrence and saw Jess. With a smile on his face, Danny cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Don, turn around." Danny said.

Don turned and saw Jess. She watched as relief crossed his face and he quickly walked over to her. Before she could register anything, Don had her in his arms and was hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright?" Don whispered the question in her ear.

Jess nodded against his shoulder. "I am now."

Don pulled back and ran his hand over Jess' hair, down her side and let it settle on her waist. Danny stuck his hands in his pockets and started looking around, trying to pretend he had something better to do.

"You have to get back to your case." Jess said.

Don nodded. "I know. That's why Danny's here. To make sure I go back and don't stick myself to you for the rest of the day."

Jess laughed and placed a kiss on Don's cheek. "Mac will watch out for me. I'll see you at the bar tonight."

Don sighed but gave Jess a kiss then headed back to where he had left Danny. Jess squared her shoulders and went back down into the subway.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess changed out of her button up shirt and into a deep red tank. Trying to ignore the way she was jumping at every little sound, Jess ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back into a partial pony tail. She had about twenty minutes to meet Don before she figured he'd send out the dogs looking. Those dogs having the names of Stella and Lindsay. What she didn't tell Don earlier was that she was shaken by having White press a gun to her head. She didn't want Don to worry, or worse go after White himself and do something stupid.

"Hey Angell you ok?"

Jess turned and saw Danny looking at her in concern. She realized she had been staring at her locker for a good five minutes.

"Eh yeah, just thinking about what happened today." Jess said.

Danny nodded and walked in all the way, arms crossed over his chest. "You know I don't think I've ever seen Flack so rattled before."

Jess was confused. "What are you talking about Messer?"

Danny pushed his glasses up. "We had just finished something, can't remember what at the moment but we were in the truck on the way back to the lab when the call went out. Luckily we were at a traffic light and I was driving. I took one look at Flack and turned the truck around. The color had drained from his face and he looked like he had been punched in the stomach. When we got to the subway entrance, he knew he couldn't go down and started pacing like a mad man."

Jess ran a hand through her hair. "I knew he was worried but I didn't realize how much."

Danny smiled. "He cares about you."

Jess smiled but it quickly faded. Danny uncrossed his arms and stepped up to her.

"Are you sure you're ok Jess?" he asked.

Before Jess could answer, the locker room swung open and hit the wall, causing Jess to jump. Danny noticed this and waited for the cop who had come in to leave again once he noticed the glare Danny was giving him. Turning back to Jess, Danny saw she was closing her locker and grabbing her jacket.

"Are you going to let Flack know how shaken you are?" Danny asked.

Jess faced him. "Are you going to keep him from going after White if he gets upset?"

Danny laughed. "I think you'll find he'll be more worried about you then he will be about beating on some guy who tried to put a bullet in you."

Jess gave a light laugh. "I'll tell him. I get the feeling if I don't you will."

"As long as we have that cleared up I'll see you later." Danny said before leaving.

Jess shook her head and put her coat on.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess stepped into the bar and saw Cliff talking to Don, who kept checking his watch. With a smile on her face she walked over and placed a kiss on Don's cheek.

"First you tried to pace a hole in the side walk, now you're going to give yourself carpul tunnel if you don't stop checking your watch." Jess said.

Cliff laughed as Don gave Jess a guilty smile and kiss.

"What took so long?" Don asked as they made their way over to their table.

"I had to talk to psych and Danny checked up on me." Jess said.

Don nodded. "Yeah he mentioned he was going to talk to you. Care to share?"

Jess smirked. "He was just letting me know what happened when you two heard the call out."

Don groaned. "He didn't?"

"He did." Jess laughed. "Don't worry Don, I would have reacted the same way."

"Somehow I can't see you trying to pace your way into the ground." Don smiled.

Jess sipped her beer. "No you're right about that. I wouldn't have. I would have barged right down there and fought like hell against anyone how got in my way."

Don kissed Jess. "You keep saying things like that and I might start to think you're too good to be true."

Jess smiled. "I just might be." She jumped as someone bumped her chair but tried to brush it off as nothing. The look on Don's face told her she didn't succeed.

"How are you handling what happened?" Don asked.

Jess sighed. She didn't want to tell him but she told Danny she would.

"Not well." she admitted. "I keep jumping at the smallest sounds with every instinct telling me to reach for my gun. And I can still feel White's gun pressed against my temple. I can't shake it."

Don moved his chair closer to Jess' and put his arm around her. Placing a kiss on her temple, he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I wish more then anything I could say I won't let it happen again but I can't. But I can help you through it and remind you that you're safe and alive and nothing will change that." Don said.

Jess smiled at him. "Keep saying things like that and I might start thinking you're too good to be true."

Don kissed her. "Not too good, just what you need."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ha! I tricked you. Neither Mac nor Jess told Don. Again I know this isn't how the episode went but I needed something to solidify how strongly they feel for each other. Let me know what you think, remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
